Stealing Cinderella
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Derek decides to break his own rules for a good cause.
1. Chapter 1

****************

**Note- The title comes from a Chuck Wicks song. This is rated M but its not very steamy. The choice of words though pushes it a little pass T.**

Stealing Cinderella

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter One

September 2010

He knew he had no business doing what he was doing. A case could be made that he was really in the wrong this time around.

Yesterday he would have said the same thing.

He decided long ago to keep his damn nose out of_ that _relationship and, for the most part, he had managed to pull it off, keep his lips zipped (hell, he had went so far as to _befriend_ that asshole at least on a superficial level) and he had played the role of supportive best friend to the hilt.

Not that he did it with a smile all of the time. But there was only so much that could be expected from him before he hit his limit. Before he said enough is enough.

This morning that moment came. And now, right or wrong, Derek Morgan was bound and determined to show Penelope Garcia she had another option other than that weak, spineless, frat boy mentality boyfriend of hers.

Kevin Lynch was an okay guy, sometimes, (meaning he was no unsub in the making) but he did not see the true beauty he had in Penelope. While he always bragged about her hacking skills and admired her talents in that field, he never drooled over her body or talked up her gorgeous looks. Today Derek found out why and he was more than pissed by this point over it.

He was absolutely fuming. Steam might shoot out of his ears at any moment. He felt offended on Penelope's behalf, ticked that she had been with Lynch for so damn long when he felt the way he did, and angry at himself for never telling her "You have a man right here who thinks you're perfect as is."

As he walked toward her office right now he knew he was going to get his point across today in such a way that even someone as hard headed as his baby girl could not mistake his meaning. And he was not leaving her office till she was sure everything he said and did was not a joke either.

Today he was going on the offensive against Lynch. That loser had no idea what was coming his way. After what he did this morning, Lynch deserved to lose Penelope. Even if she stayed with him for life, married that asshole, and had his kids, Derek still intended to make sure Penelope knew that the way Lynch viewed her is not the way Derek did.

No more holding back. No more playing it off as a jokes. No more pretending he didn't lust after her with ever fiber of his being still. No more acting like their friendship had grown to such a point that all the silly crush stuff was over now.

He'd have a silly crush on her till he died. More than that though, he loved her body, heart and soul and he did not want her thinking she was anything less than a beautiful Goddess just because her boyfriend had the damn nerve to say to her, in the break room earlier, "So you've gone off another diet, huh? Do you really think that's wise?"

Derek saw red. His hands clenched. And he wanted to drive Lynch's head into the nearby fridge. But he didn't. Instead Derek sat back in his chair, rubbed his hand over his head, and decided the gloves had just come off.

It was a few hours later now. He was still hopping mad at Lynch but he was also getting excited. Because Derek's plan was meant to not only make Penelope feel beautiful but also to make her see his love for her was pure, deep, real and abiding.

And if she did see that then there was a chance, at least, that all Lynch's days as Penelope's man were gonna come to a rapid end. About damn time too. That thought made Derek smile as he knocked on the door to Penelope's office.

"Enter and be acknowledged, mere mortal."

With a small smile on his lips, his heart beating fast, and his mind made up, Derek sauntered inside. He paused long enough to lock the door. He walked up to her chair, murmured "Working hard, baby girl?" and then placed his hands on her shoulders while bending close to her so every time he spoke his breath brushed her neck.

"Mama certainly is, my love. What brings you to my lair?"

"Can't I just miss you?"

She smiled softly. "Aw, be still my heart. You steal my breath away, Derek Morgan."

Moving his mouth nearer to her ear he murmured "I'd rather steal your heart."

Then he moved to lean against the desk, hands crossed over his chest, and looked down at her. By the looks of her she was only the tiniest bit affected by his words and more than anything she was blowing him off still.

Pursing her lips she said "Mmmm, why steal what I would give willingly if only you asked? And you wouldn't even have to use that loaded gun you keep in your jeans to convince me. Although if you want to whip it out, let me disable the cameras and then you feel free to show mama what you're working with."

Derek's face heated up a little. This was something he would have to work around today. She had the ability to throw him so completely off his game. She always had something to say back to him to distract him and make his mind go off track.

Their eyes locked on each others.

He had a moment where his gut clenched and he told himself he could pull back on this plan but he didn't want to. After what Lynch said- and thinking about how Lynch probably said worse when they were in private and said it every day for two years- Derek felt he shouldn't back down this time.

He said "I'm asking."

An easy smile curved her lips. "Okay, its yours." She obviously did not take him serious because a breath later she asked "Now where are we going for lunch today? I'm thinking Italian."

"Whatever you want, baby girl," he said easily. "You wanna hear something funny?"

"Sure, honey, what's that?"

"Reid said that he thinks the hottest woman alive is that chick that was on The Wonder Years."

"Winnie Cooper?" Penelope let out a laugh. "Well that's a kinda obscure choice but she's pretty."

"He likes her for her big brain."

Penelope laughed. "Most guys go for boobs but not our little genius. It makes me proud."

"I guess she got an advanced degree of some kind in mathematics and she proved some theorem and Reid thinks that's the sexiest thing he's ever heard." Derek and Reid had a conversation about this a while back but it only now was important for Derek to bring it up to Penelope. He knew he could use it to steer the conversation where he wanted it to go.

"Well if that's what does it for him then more power to him. Maybe she's single and they can have genius babies together. He bagged one Hollywood starlet. Why not two?" Penelope typed away, as she often did when they were chatting, and Derek knew she had no idea how serious this conversation was for him.

Derek chuckled. "I'm not sure Reid would know what to do with her if he did manage to get his hands on his dream girl."

"I bet he would surprise you with all he knows how to do. Looking innocent doesn't mean someone is. Just look at me." She gave him a very heated look.

"Baby, you don't look innocent."

She laughed throatily. "Maybe I'm not the best example. Look at JJ. She seems like a school marm slash soccer mom but the wild things she digs would blow your mind and make you never look at her the same, if I told you even half of it."

"Whoa!" He threw up his hands. "Please don't, woman."

She smirked. "Just saying. Looks can be deceiving and people lie about their amount of sexual experience lots of times. Some over exaggerate. Some under exaggerate. I've always suspected Reid of being the latter. I bet he's a stallion between the sheets. Winnie Cooper should be so lucky."

Derek laughed. "Okay, maybe. I doubt it. But maybe. I do love that kid but he thinks too much. Sometimes you just got to say to hell with what your head says and follow your heart."

"Heart? Or something in the lower regions?"

Once again his face got warm. "One don't exclude the other."

"That was almost romantic. And yet I found it incredibly dirty too. Of course, that could just be me. I often have that problem around you. Not that I think it's a bad problem to have. I love contemplating your lower regions. In fact, whenever I fill out surveys and it says hobbies I put down: Thinking of Derek Morgan naked."

He laughed again. "Anytime you want to do more than think you know where to find me."

"Ohhhhhh, yes, I do and if you keep teasing me I just may have to reach out and touch all your chocolate goodness. Running my hands over you slowly, from head to toe, concentrating on the lower regions until your eyes roll back in your head-"

"Garcia, behave," Derek growled out, feeling his pants tighten.

She smirked at him. "Crossing a line?"

"Totally inappropriate workplace behavior." He leaned closer to her. "But I ain't complaining. I just think if you wanna cross a line today we should go somewhere away from this building to do it."

"Oh, you're such a naughty boy today. What's gotten into you, sug?"

"That conversation with Reid, about the sexiest woman alive, its stuck on my mind. I googled that chick he mentioned. Her name is Danica. Anyway, she's cute. Nice face and hair. But her body, baby girl? Nothing to write home about, if you know what I mean? And Reid calls her the sexiest woman alive. Not in my book. Not by a long shot."

"I hope you didn't tease Reid too bad about his choice. He could have said Madeline Albright for her brain. At least he picked someone it wouldn't be too, too freaky if he got with."

"I just think his pick is uninspired. That chick has nothing on who I think the sexiest woman walking this planet is."

"And who is that, sug? I know you've always had a soft spot for Tyra. All long legs, boobs and butt. You can't really go wrong there, can you?"

"She'll do for a magazine cover."

"She'll do? Mmm-hmmm. Now who is downplaying things? You're so cute, sug. But I'd never get jealous of someone who's on TV."

"If you ask me she should get jealous of you. As far as I'm concerned you're the sexiest woman alive, bar none. There's no woman who has a body better than you. You're what men crave, baby girl, whether they admit it or not. I should know."


	2. Chapter 2

****************

Note- Thank you all for reviewing! It was great to see how many people enjoyed chapter one.****

Stealing Cinderella

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Two

September 2010

Derek had just told Penelope that, in his eyes, she is the sexiest woman alive.

She gave him a heated look and said "Thanks, sug. That's super sweet."

He felt like groaning inside but he was more than used to her blowing off his words. He had played a lot of games with her over the years and now he had to find a way to show that the game playing was done.

Even if he had to spend the rest of the day, when he was supposed to be doing paperwork, in her office convincing her his words came from his heart he would do it. By the time he walked out of here he wanted her glowing with the knowledge that no woman in the world had a thing on her in his eyes.

Because that was the truth. And Penelope's lousy boyfriend who told her to go on a diet could take his opinion and shove it up his ass, along with his motherboard. Lynch didn't know beauty and he didn't know Penelope if he could say such a cruel thing to her.

The only way Derek would want her to work out more is if it pleased her or she needed to for her health. If it was something that made Penelope feel better or be healthier then he was down with that. But he would never tell her to drop some weight so that she would fit some ideal of beauty he had in his head- the way Lynch did.

Derek's ideal beauty consisted of all the delicious and naughty curves on his baby girl. He had been holding back on telling her exactly how much he had fallen for her for a while now cause she had a boyfriend. And before that Derek was just living as if he had all the time in the world to get his head on straight, figure out his feelings and settle down.

Well he had his head on right now. He knew his feelings for her. And he was ready to swoop in, steal her from Lynch, and settle down. If he couldn't have that, if her heart truly belonged to Lynch, then Derek was at least going to push the limits of their friendship to a point where Penelope never again would doubt how freaking hard his dick gets over her.

Derek reached out and placed his finger on Penelope's lower arm. "Sweet? Believe me the thoughts in my head right now ain't nowhere near sweet."

Hearing that her fingers slowed on the keys a little and he heard her breath hitched but she was a pro, at hacking and flirting, so she didn't lose her cool completely. "Well, do share. I could use a mid-morning pick me up. And you're so much better for my system than caffeine. You really get the blood pumping, handsome."

His finger slid down her arm and captured her hand, stopping her typing, and then he tugged her to her feet so she was standing between his legs.

Now she took notice of him one hundred percent and seemed to get that this was not an average day in the BAU for them.

They stood there, eye to eye because he was leaning on the desk, and the moment lengthened.

He said "You get my blood pumping too. You know that, right?"

"I should certainly hope so. Mama works hard daily to raise your core body temperature."

"I know you do and every time you turn it on your words work their magic. But you don't gotta say a thing to get to me. You don't even gotta be in the same room as me or on the phone to affect me more than any other woman ever is gonna be able to. I could be with another woman, her hands all over me, and thoughts of you would get me hotter than anything she could try."

Penelope swallowed hard. "Seriously, what's gotten into you today? This feels a little extra, extra hardcore for our usual style."

"I think its time to take it up a notch...or twenty." Placing his hands on her hips he pulled her closer and she gasped. Then Derek ran his hands slowly down her outer thighs. "There are so many parts of you that make you so damn sexy to me. Should I name them all for you, baby girl? Or do you already know?"

There was a pause and then realization came into her eyes and he felt her body stiffen up.

"Okay, Derek, you proved your point. I know you got mad at Kevin this morning for saying I need to diet. I saw it on your face that you were pissed. I can read you pretty good you know. But you don't gotta build me up like this. You're a great best friend but I'm nobody's charity case."

Penelope went to move away but Derek snaked an arm quickly behind her back and dragged her against him. She gasped. Their bodies were pressed tight together. His nose filled with her flowery, sweet scent. For once he did what he had always wanted to do and buried his face in her hair and kept it there, instead of just giving her a short nuzzle.

"God, baby girl, you smell so damn good. I need this smell on all my pillows and sheets."

She whimpered and let of a breathy sigh. "Derek, this is not playing fair. Kevin may say stupid things but I'm taken and you know it."

"Mmmm, yeah, I know it." He nuzzled her neck with his face. "And I'm not gonna do anything that Lynch can throw back in your face. This is just an extra, extra hardcore hug."

Penelope whimpered again as Derek pressed more against her and he knew that she must be able to feel just how hard his dick was getting from their close contact.

Penelope panted in Derek's ear. He ran his hands down her back, stopping at the small curve above her ass, and said "He doesn't appreciate all he has but I do. I appreciate you," his hands ran over her ass and squeezed "very, very much, baby girl."

It felt so good to sink his fingers into that ass that had tempted him for years now.

Derek scooted off the edge of the desk and bent his knees so he could then reach down lower on her thighs. He leaned back so his face wasn't smashed into her beautiful breasts, though he would have loved to suck at them right through her dress and make her moan in pleasure as he showed her how much he liked every voluptuous curve she had. He'd suck her dry if she let him. Suck every inch of her creamy skin and then bury his face between her thighs for hours.

Dumbass Lynch. Telling this woman she was anything but a Goddess sent from above. Derek knew better and Penelope needed to believe that.

As he ran his hands up her thighs he said "I appreciate how soft you are. How curvy and beautiful and mouth watering you look. You walk by and its all I can do not to follow you, corner you and take you as mine in some stairwell or closet, and that goes for _every single time _you pass me by for years now." He rubbed her ass again and she moaned softly. "But I hold back because I care so much about you. I thought I was doing the right thing for you." Now Derek dropped his hands till they went below her skirt and when he ran them up again in was over her bare thigh, exposing her indecently, as he pushed up her skirt and rubbed his fingers over her panties on her ass. "But I was so damn wrong...so damn wrong...I was all wrong."

Derek dropped his hands and pulled back down her skirt. Then he spun her around so her back rested against his front. By now her eyes were hazy with lust. Seeing that it was all he could do not to drop his mouth down to hers and take the kiss he was aching to experience. But he had promised not to go that far.

Instead he ran his hands gently over her stomach and said "So fucking hot, Penelope. I would not change a thing on you. Do you feel what you do to me? Why would you let him tell you that you're less than perfect? That's not love!" Derek moved his hands up slightly until they were under her breasts, making her whimper again. "Oh, God, woman, stop me now or forever hold your peace."


	3. Chapter 3

********************

********************

Stealing Cinderella

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Three

September 2010

Derek had Penelope's back pulled flush to the front of his body, as they stood in her office, and his hands were rubbing softly over her rib cage, nearly brushing her breasts. She let out a desperate, lust soaked whimper.

He growled out some words of warning "Oh, God, woman, stop me now or forever hold your peace."

She only whimpered again in response and arched her back so her breasts were pushed out and up.

Taking that as a sign to go ahead, Derek slowly brought both his hands up and took in his grasp her round, full, always tempting him to lick and suck them, nibble and twist and tweak them, breasts into his hands.

"Oh," he let out a moan as his fingers sunk into her massive globes. Fuck, it felt so good to be massaging her titties.

Penelope's head flopped backwards and she bit her bottom lip. A very sexy, low throated, moan escaped her slightly parted red lips. Derek was transfixed at staring at her flushed face, her glistening lips, her just a little askew glasses, her tightly closed eyes, the look of bliss in her expression. And he was loving the feel of her warm, heavy, ample breasts in his hands. He could practically come in his pants. That's how good it was to be like this with her.

He rubbed the hardened peaks of her nipples and twisted one, making her moan loudly. "Mmm, baby girl, you're so sexy."

She suddenly whipped away from him and seemed to come back to reality. "Derek, stop! We're at work!"

"No one is gonna check the security tapes. Why would they? Don't let that worry you, okay?"

"Someone could walk in! Oh my God, I could just imagine if Hotch walked in!"

"Not gonna happen. I locked the door."

"You planned this," she accused "and all because Kevin said something stupid."

"That jackass you're dating don't get to talk down to you in front of me. Never again. I will put him though the wall next time."

"What you just did didn't teach Kevin any sort of lesson. All it did was mess with my mind."

"No, baby," he said, in the sweetest and softest and saddest tone "I never meant to-"

"Yes, you did! You meant to make me feel stupid for being with him!"

"No! I meant to make you feel beautiful because you are. You're so beautiful that you should be worshiped." He dropped to his knees in front of her and her mouth dropped. Reaching up he took hold of her hips again. "I'd worship ever inch of you if you let me. You are the most stunning and sexy woman I have ever known. Its in your walk, your talk, your laugh, your eyes, your beautiful hair that looks smoking as a blonde and as a red head. Red, I hate that you're letting that man," Derek moved his hands back to her ass "get all this at his fingertips. Mmmm, I'm down here begging and I'm praying at the same time. For God sakes, believe me for once when I say," his voice got very throaty "you are a Goddess."

Penelope got a little teary. Her hands cupped his face. "Thank you, handsome. I do know I'm beautiful and I do know my body does turn men on. I used to doubt it but I woke up a while ago. I know just how amazing I am. You helped me believe it, whether you know that or not, but it was long before today. So you can get up off your knees and you can stop all this. All its doing is making me so hot I can barely stand it and that's not good for either of us."

Derek got up.

Penelope lightened up some. She moved back from him and her eyes raked down his body. "So how are you gonna walk back out into the bullpen without raising eyebrows and getting tongues wagging? You know so many people already think we have wild, kinky romps in here all the time anyway."

He smiled a little. "Guess I better stay here till I get it under control. Try to look just a little less delicious, could you? Maybe put your coat on for a while."

Penelope laughed. "You are the bestest friend a girl could have! What you just did was super hot and I know it came from a good place. Sorry I got a little mad. I guess I felt stupid for having a boyfriend who needs another guy to come along and say what he should be saying. But I thank you for caring enough to do this. You really went to the extreme. You must love me, Derek Morgan."

"I do, Penelope Garcia, very much so."

She went to hug him and then jumped back and giggled. "I'll owe you one. I don't think a hug will help your big, and I mean its _really oh so big, _problem, sug."

"Eyes up, Garcia!" Derek turned around, blushing, and adjusted his pants. "Not like this is new around you though. I know you've noticed before. Don't play innocent, woman, cause you're far from it. You know you've gotten me hard more times than either one of us can remember right now."

"My mouth is my secret weapon. I always say things that get you thinking dirty thoughts."

Still looking away from her he argued "Woman, didn't I just prove you don't gotta say a word to get me worked up? Maybe you need another lesson. If you want one, come by my place as soon as you throw that boyfriend out of your bed and we'll have a completely silent lesson in how you affect me without using your dirty words or telling me your kinky thoughts." He let out a long breath. "I'm gonna be waiting for that knock on my door. And I can wait. I can wait for years for you. I can be whatever you need me to be. You could call all the shots. I promise you that waiting won't change a thing for me. I won't be angry and I won't lose this feeling. Its grown too big over too much time and been with me too long now. Its not going anywhere."

Derek turned around and their eyes met. Hers were wide and slightly teary. He longed to reach out and caress her cheek but pushed down the urge. He said "I can wait and I will wait but I don't want to keep waiting. Maybe this is what I deserve though. For all the nights I kept you waiting, sexy girl. Maybe I'm getting paid back in spades. I'll tell you something, payback is a bitch."

He walked out of her office then. In the hall, he let out a long breath and before heading to the bathroom. His heart was still beating super fast. His mind was still racing. He could not believe he just did that but he had.

And he only wanted to do it all again and more, more, more.


	4. Chapter 4

********************************************

********************************************

Stealing Cinderella

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Four

September 2010

The same afternoon after Derek had put major moves on Penelope the whole team was gathered in the conference room. Earlier Penelope had said she wanted to have lunch with Derek but she ended up inviting Reid, Emily and JJ to join them. Buffers to keep things nice and safe, Derek figured.

That didn't stop him from slipping his foot out of his shoe and running it along her lower leg while they ate pasta at her favorite Italian restaurant. Watching her eyes dilate with the tell tale signs of arousal had shot heat through Derek and made sitting there rather uncomfortable after a while. But it was worth the boner he couldn't do anything about because he had turned her on.

And that was hot as all hell.

He wondered if he was truly getting to her though or if she was just gonna blow him off and stick with safe Lynch- who she just might be madly in love with. Probably was since they had been together so damn long.

That was a huge obstacle for Derek to climb. All the days Lynch had over the last nearly three years now to make memories with Penelope and grow a commitment. But Derek had seen, just that morning, that Lynch didn't truly treasure Penelope. So, as far as Derek was concerned, Lynch didn't deserve her and he could get the hell out of their lives any day now. Or any minute, actually. Why wait another day?

But Penelope never said she felt that way. Not at all. So Derek was playing his waiting game some more. But playing it with all new rules. Rules that no longer tried to respect her relationship cause he no longer believed that relationship deserved respect.

Lynch was beneath her if he thought she should diet. Let that slob diet. Penelope is beautiful in every way and Derek will gladly have her beauty in his bed, if Lynch don't appreciate all he has when he has her each night.

Trying to take his mind off Penelope, Derek listened intently as JJ ran down the facts of the case. The unsub was stabbing people in the back with an ice pick on crowded city streets and then walking away unnoticed because so many people were jammed in a small area.

Hotch said "Garcia, get your go bag. You're coming with to check the traffic cameras. This unsub keeps striking in the heart of Times Square and managing to escape detection because he looks so normal. But he's on that camera and you're gonna find him for us."

"Yes, sir."

Derek shared a long look with Penelope. He had to fight hard not to smirk. Now he would have time with her far away from Lynch. That could only help matters, as far as Derek was concerned.

When he woke up that morning he had known that he loved Penelope as a friend and that he regretted the fact they had never tried to be a couple. Then Lynch ran his stupid mouth and Derek thought "You will never love her like I do. You shouldn't have such a beautiful Goddess. I would love her so much better than you. You just talked yourself in a contest, asshole."

Derek wasn't sure he would win. If she loved Lynch then she loved him and eventually Derek would have to back down before he pushed Penelope out of his life, something he could never let happen because she was more than the hot woman in all his wet dreams, she was also his best friend.

He might have to stop pushing for more one day. But that day was not today. Today he was gonna keep flirting with her hardcore and see if she would tell him he was who she wanted just as bad as he was aching for her. That Lynch didn't do it like Derek did.

Just how much could Derek actually_ do_ though without going too far?

He had already massaged her bare thighs and her panty covered ass. And twisted and tweaked her nipples over her dress. What more would she let him do in the name of showing her he was rock hard over her and also loved her so much that he wanted her to feel like the sexy Goddess she was?

To him she was perfect from her fire engine red locks to her double E tits that begged to be sucked like a hoover to her jiggly, luscious ass that felt so good to rub and would feel better to grab onto while he fucked her from behind. He even loved the small of her back, the curve of her throat, her earlobes and ankles and elbows, and the roundness of her stomach. Even if he didn't know her she would be hot to him but he did know her and that meant he knew her heart was bigger than any other woman's and her mind was faster than his and her wit funny than his and the way she spoke was the sexiest way any woman ever could. Porn stars couldn't sound as sexy as Penelope Garcia. They are all fake, while she is 100 percent real, badass, dirty mouthed, kinky minded woman.

Derek had loved their encounter in her office earlier. It had his heart racing, all the blood in his body pooling in his dick, and his mind screaming that he was so lucky she hadn't slapped him. It also had his heart swelling with hope and love and tender need for his girl.

He was all in. And he didn't wanna back down now. Penelope going to New York with the team would give Derek more time to keep his plan moving full speed ahead. Even if all he could do was flirt like a madman with her and tell her how much she turned him on, it would be more than he could do if she was back at home in Lynch's bed.

Now that Derek knew Lynch thought Penelope was fat Derek felt Lynch didn't deserve to touch Derek's baby girl. The man who got to touch her, whether it was him or someone else, should realize that every bit of her, inside and out, is beautiful in every way.

Derek knew that and he was gonna keep reminding Penelope of it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Late that night Derek called Penelope. "Hey, baby, Hotch says we should all catch some rest and hit this fresh in the morning."

She sighed heavily. "I won't complain about getting a few hours of shut eye. Watching murders on video gets a little old after a while."

"I know it does and I'm very appreciative of all you did for us today. Without you we wouldn't know what this guy looks like."

"I just wish he would have came up in my face recognition software so we'd have a name for this baddie."

"We'll get his name and we'll get him. But not tonight, beautiful. Now close down those babies because I'm on my way to get you."

"That's all right. I'll just grab a cab."

"Garcia-"

"Seriously, I'm a big girl and I can take a cab. You, my noir hero, get yourself some rest. I will see you in the morning." Click.

Derek stared at his phone, feeling very unsatisfied. With a shake of his head he put the phone in his pocket and headed for the SUV. Soon he had grabbed some dinner to go from a greasy take out place and got back to his room. After eating and showering he was dressed in pajama pants and a black sleeveless t-shirt when a knock came on his door.

Raising an eyebrow he walked over and looked through the peep hole before he pulled open the door.

"Baby girl." He smirked a little and chuckled at the sight of her there in a silk, Chinese print robe and slippers. Her room was just a few down from his.

She scrunched up her face in the cutest way. "I can't sleep."

Derek moved back and let her walk in. His body already was starting to heat up and react to her being near, dressed in a silk nightie and robe, bare legs peeking out and possibly no bra or panties underneath. After what went down that morning between them his mind went right to the thought that maybe something more could happen right now.

But she was his friend first and he had to treat her as such. Not jump her like some horny dog.

"You need your rest," he told her. "Why don't you lay down in my spare bed and we can talk till you fall asleep."

"I don't think me being _in a bed _when we talk about this is the best idea ever." Her back was to him. She walked over to the window and looked out. "Every time I close my eyes I feel your hands on me all over again. Every time, Derek. Every single time that I blink you're touching me. And I can't stop blinking, now can I? That's not really an option, is it? Not that I would want you out of my head because its so delicious to have you there. Its just that I have a boyfriend and even if he says really lame and stupid things sometimes, Kevin does love me. And he trusts me. He even trusts me enough to share a room with you when we're working. That's a lot of faith in me. I don't think its right to break that just because you're pissed at him over a silly comment."

Derek walked over to her and pinned his hand on the window, trapping her there. She was turned sideways. "Is that all you think this is? Me being pissed off? Damn right I'm pissed cause he doesn't value you the way I do. Not your heart and not your body. But this is not just about that and you dishonor all we have between us when you try and blow off my feelings."

With her lips quivering, emotions bubbling to the surface rapidly, making her eyes teary and her words thick she asked "So why didn't you want me yesterday or the day before that or the day before that or the day before that or the day before or last year or three years ago, huh? You just want to prove something to Kevin today because he acted like an ass! Because you would never say to me what he did so you're mad. Thank you for that but don't try and tell me that its more than that. I still remember all the yesterdays when you didn't want me."

Pinning her against the window, her back flush with it, he put both hands on either side of her and growled out "There does not exist a yesterday that I didn't want you. Just because I didn't act on it does not mean I didn't feel it. You have always turned me on and you know that, woman."

"And you always held back and you know that- until you were mad at him. Has nothing to do with me. That's what I know."

Derek pressed a little closer. "You couldn't be more wrong, Garcia."

"You're trying to re-write history and romanticize your feelings to justify them. Face it. You acted out because you're a good friend who was ticked off on my behalf. That's noble and sweet but I just want us to see it for what it is."

"Yeah its that and _more_." His mouth moved near her ear. "So much more, baby girl. I'd do anything to have the smallest chance left with you."

"Now you're just digging in your heels so you don't gotta admit that I'm right."

Eyes blazing with emotion he met her stormy gaze. "You can spend the rest of your life believing that but it won't ever make it true. Its not me being hard headed right now. Its you. You just want to toss aside my feeling so you can run back to Lynch's side and not feel guilty." Derek took a big step back. "Well, go. Don't feel bad for me. I knew this is how it could go down before I ever said a thing this morning and that's fine. I can deal with it just fine, for real, because all I want most is for you to realize, in your hard head and in your big heart, that you are gorgeous in my eyes. I'd be with you anytime you snapped your fingers and that's for life. But you love another guy and, Penelope, I respect that fact. So don't worry about what I feel and what I think I feel or if I'm lying to myself, just remember what this was truly about...you are a gorgeous Goddess."

****************************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

****

Stealing Cinderella

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Five

September 2010

She flashed back to that morning in her mind. Him on his knees in front of her. His voice filled with love and lust, pleading for her to believe him, as he said the same words he had just uttered: _You are a gorgeous Goddess_.

Facing him in his hotel room now she looked into Derek's eyes and saw the truth resting there. Suddenly the dam burst in her heart and she knew, without a doubt, he was in love with her. He had said it so many times, and shown in so many different ways, but she never let herself believe it could be a romantic love until this very second.

He stood before her, willing to let her go back to Kevin without making her feel guilty and while still staying her best friend, all because he loved her. He wouldn't throw a fit and yell at her that she knew they belonged together. He would just step aside and let her follow her heart.

And for that she loved him even more.

Her breathing grew even more shallower. Her skin became even more flushed. Her hands shook harder.

"You're in love with me, Derek Morgan," she whispered, in total awe.

"Very, very much so, you hard head."

Smiling widely, flinging herself in his arms for a hug, she asked "Why didn't you just say so?" and then giggled.

Titling her back, so he could look in her eyes, he murmured "I've been saying so all day!"

Derek rested his forehead on Penelope's and let out a happy sigh.

She murmured "Oh, baby."

"I'm so in love with you, girl."

She raised her hand and caressed his stubbly cheek. "Ditto to a thousand degrees. I am so in love with you right back! Its always been you! You're number one in my heart and no one else can ever be number one for me!"

After a moment of pure happiness she eased back from him and her smile fell. Penelope said "I'm going to hurt him so bad. How do I do that to him, Derek?"

He swallowed hard and grew somber. "I know it will hurt you to hurt him, baby girl, because you are such a good person. But remember this is the only way he can be free to go out and find what we've got. And everyone deserves a chance for something like this. Most will never get it though. That's why we can't take it for granted. Not anymore. We can't keep acting foolish because we could lose this love if we don't take care of it."

(One love.

One life.

One need in the night

x-x-x-

One love

We get to share it.

Leaves you, baby, if you don't care for it) (U2)

Penelope let out a shuddering sigh. "I never knew I could be so happy and sad at the same time. I'm sorry, Derek."

His eyes widened and he grew stiff. He didn't speak but his face asked what she was sorry about.

Penelope moved closer to him and ran her hands over his chest. "I'm sorry that we can't spend tonight together. I'm sorry we have to keep waiting a little longer. And I'm sorry I didn't just come to you before I ever dated Kevin and ask you if you would be my boyfriend forever."

"Hey," he said tenderly, as he lifted her chin with his fingers, "first off, none of that looking back and saying woulda, coulda , shoulda. Nu-uh-uh. Stay in the here and now with me. And, secondly, _boyfriend_ forever? Are you trying to tell me something? You got something against marriage?"

Her heart soared and a smile curved her lips. "No," she answered in a cute tone.

Giving her a fake stern look he said "Good cause I plan to let you make an honest man out of me."

Then he kissed her cheek, smacked her ass and moved away from her, while adding "Off to bed, baby girl. Take your tempting body up out of my room before I ravish you to the point that Hotch will ask why you can't work tomorrow."

Penelope giggled and headed for the door. Derek walked her to the hallway and watched her go to her room. She looked down the hall at him, as she slipped the key card from the pocket of her robe and opened her own door. She felt warmth flooding through all of her, her heart was beating wildly, and she had never had a moment that made her feel more loved than the way Derek looked at her now.

She called out to him "Je t'aime a la folie."_ I love you madly_.

He grinned. "Don't start that French talk unless you want me to follow you right into that room."

She giggled and went into her hotel room. Resting her back against her door she sighed happily. A moment later she was dancing around the room and then she lay back on the bed with a huge smile on her face.

A couple of minutes later her cell rang. "Hello, love of my life."

"Did that all really just happen, Garcia?"

"Yes, it did and it was amazing!"

He chuckled happily. "Just checking. Cause I can have very vivid dreams about you, girl."

"I will bring all your vivid dreams to life so you better get yourself ready, Hot Stuff."

"Your Hot Stuff has done been ready. Just waiting on my day to come."

"Its coming, believe that, and it will be fantastic!"

"Mmmm, I can hardly wait. I can't believe I let you leave without even one really extra, extra hardcore hug."

"You were such a good boy, baby, but I like naughty men better than good boys. Come down here and give me that hug and then some friendly kisses all over my nude body."

"Hush! You will get all that and more when you are single again. You handle your business and I will wait impatiently for the _love of my life _to come knocking on my door."

She whispered happily "I love you, Derek."

"And I love you just as much, Penelope, and that's true no matter how many yesterdays we are talking about or how many tommorows. So your hard head better get that straight and believe it from now on cause I'm not having you thinking that you're anything less than number one in my heart and in all my fantasies. You've more than earned the sexiest woman alive title in my book. Mmmmm. You're so damn hot that you could start a fire just walking by me."

"You and me together are gonna start your sheets on fire so I hope you keep an extinguisher handy."

He laughed. "Silly girl, I'll be too damn caught up in the moment to care if I'm burning alive. I've been wanting to be with you for so damn long that I can barely remember a time I didn't want you. My life before you was dull and filled with selfishness but my life after you has been beautiful and filled with grace and lots and lots of hot, hot fantasies that I plan to tell you all about one day in great detail."

"Mama would be more than glad to make all of your fantasies come true."

"Penelope, you are making my life worthwhile by agreeing to be with me...be my girl, my wife one day, and the mother of our kids. Thank you so very much. I appreciate you so very much. And I'll always keep my promises to you. So don't even go there in your head cause I won't run around on you. You are the only woman I want to settle down with, the only one I ever even thought seriously about in that way."

"Kevin should have called me fat in front of you years ago if this is what comes out of it." Penelope giggled.

Derek made a groaning sound. "Do not remind me about that fool right now. Does he talk to you like that all the time, sweetheart?"


	6. Chapter 6

****

********

Stealing Cinderella

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Six

September 2010

Penelope and Derek were talking on the phone as they lay on beds in different hotel rooms in New York City.

Derek wanted to know if Kevin Lynch always put Penelope down for her weight. "Do not remind of that fool right now. Does he talk to you like that all the time, sweetheart?"

"Just lately. I think he's falling out of love with me and its making him snap at me. Its like he doesn't want to admit we aren't working anymore. I know he thought we'd last forever. After he gave up that oversees job for me it was like he decided his life was with me for good. And I wanted that too because I didn't wanna end up a cat lady but-"

"Woman, as long as I'm breathing you never had no chance of ending up a cat lady, whatever the hell that even is. You were always gonna end up with me. And we both know it. Just took way too long to say it aloud. And for that I truly do apologize, my sweetheart, cause I should have been the man you think I am and stepped up and asked you for your hand a long time ago. But I'm asking now."

"Angel Fish, I will gladly give you my hand, my heart, and my naked, sweaty, steaming hot body for you to do with as you see fit."

"Mmm, that's what I wanna hear, woman! I better let you get some sleep right now though. We gotta work early in the morning."

"Okay...Derek, I love you and thank you for being mad at Kevin and for letting out all you were holding in."

"I love you, angel, and I'm sorry I didn't show how mad I was years ago."

"I love you, Derek, so, so, so, so, so very much and I hope we can get married sooner rather than later."

"We can. I swear we can, baby girl. We can be together and nothing can get in our way this time. I have no doubt about it. We will work!"

"Please come down to my room. I need you, Derek. I've always needed you. I can still feel your hands on me from this morning. Come down here and make me feel your love again."

"No, Penelope. I'm sorry but no. I can't."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. I know we need to wait. I wouldn't want to do that to Kevin. I've done enough already that will hurt him."

"He will hurt because he's losing the most beautiful woman in the world, inside and out, but he can't have her for life cause she was born to be with me and I won't step aside again."

"My noir hero," she breathed out dreamily. "How can I be so lucky? How can what I gave up on so long ago be coming true now?"

"You gave up because I was a jack ass. Just as big of a jackass as Lynch was this morning. I never talked to you the way he did cause I could never be that much of a moron but I did my own moronic things, baby girl. I played games and thought you'd always be there waiting when I wanted to get real. But I should have known that someone would come along and steal you from me. If I had known I would never have let it go down. It just seemed like by the time I found out about you and Lynch it was too late. He wasn't just another jerk who was a bad date you'd forget about in a week. He stuck. I couldn't believe how much that hurt me. Penelope, forgive me for being a damn idiot way back before you met Lynch."

"I wasn't ready for you then. Its okay. I didn't believe in myself back then. I would have messed it all up being insecure."

"No, cause once you were with me there would be nothing to be insecure about. I'd show you my love and you would have felt like the princess you are."

"No, Derek, I wouldn't have because only I could make me feel that way. I would have doubted I could keep your love and I would have been sure some skinny thing would turn your head. Back when we met I just faked being confident. It took years and lots of working on myself and you sticking with me for me to believe in my own worth. You helped but I had to get most of the way myself and I have. So now I won't worry that you're out finding skinnier, prettier, younger, sexier chicks to be with behind my back. Cause I know I'm worth being faithful to and I can be every hot woman in the world all rolled into one for you. You'll always have a smile on your face when you come home to me because I will never let it get stale between us."

"Mmm, I don't doubt that, hot mama."

"Mmm, you better not, hot future hubby. I'm so serious about getting married soon...soon, soon!"

He laughed. "You don't gotta convince me! Just let me do the asking, woman!"

"Okay but don't take another six and a half years!"

"Okay!" He laughed. "You don't worry your pretty head about it cause before you know it you're gonna be wearing a gold band and getting used to being called Morgan."

She giggled. "I don't know what our bosses will say about it but I do know that Penelope Garcia Morgan is a beautiful combination of words that will only be more beautiful when its one of our kid's names before the Garcia Morgan part."

"I love you, baby," he said, a little tearfully. "You just remember that if things feel like they are going too fast for you then all you gotta do is tell me. Cause I can wait to live together, get hitched, and start a family. I just can't wait on being your man any longer."

She sighed happily. "Good because I want my man from this day on forever and ever amen. And you can tell me if anything ever gets too overwhelming for you. I want you feeling like everything is just right between us. So if it goes too fast for you just tell me and I will force myself to chill out so you can breathe again. Don't ever be scared to talk to me, Derek, cause I'm here for you always."

"I will always be honest with you."

"Thank you, baby."

"Babe, we need sleep. I could talk to you all night but then neither of us could work in the morning. So lets get some rest, catch this unsub come daylight, go back home and get started on the rest of our lives."

"What a genius idea. I'm marrying a genius. And here I thought Reid was the only genius around here."

Derek chuckled. "Mmm, I love it when you say we're getting married."

"Mmm, I love knowing we're getting married."

"I love you, baby girl."

"I love you so uber much."

"Mmm, okay, good night. I'll see you in the morning, angel."

"Night, love bug."

Penelope lay on her bed feeling like a school girl all over again. She was completely caught up in a whirlwind romance that had taken more than half a decade to kick off. But it was well worth the wait to feel this good inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stealing Cinderella**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Seven**

**September 2010**

Derek waited in front of the restaurant. The team got home from New York the day before and tonight Derek and Penelope would have their first date. Sometime today she was supposed to have broken up with Lynch.

Derek hadn't heard from her all day. He resisted the urge to call her cell and check in with her. He didn't want to seem pathetic by asking if she had done it and was she going to show up. So instead he just got dressed up, made sure he smelled great and looked good, bought some flowers and paced the sidewalk waiting for his girl.

His head was going back and forth between worst and best case scenarios. Alternating between fantasies of being married to Penelope and her sticking it out with Lynch. He tried to convince himself he knew it would end up the first way but a part of him was still really fearful of that small little chance it would go the second.

She was supposed to be there at 8pm. By twenty after Derek was sweating bullets and rapidly losing his cool demeanor. People walking into the restaurant gave him sympathetic smiles.

Finally he pulled out his cell and pressed speed dial number one. Putting the phone to his ear he waited, heart pounding hard in his chest, and soon her voicemail came on.

"Baby girl, hey, um...I'm getting kinda worried about you. We said eight, right? Call me, if you can, and let me know that you're okay."

Just then a cab pulled up and Derek was relieved to see Penelope was inside. He had to smile because she was using a compact to fix her make-up, rather than picking up her cell and answering his ring tone. As soon as the cab stopped he started toward it with large steps.

She paid the driver and hurried out, dressed in a form fitting purple dress that flared out at the waist and showed up her cleavage so much that Derek wouldn't be surprised if a little bit of drool was dribbling out of the corner of his mouth right that second.

Penelope rushed toward Derek. As soon as they reached each other he took her in his arms and gave her a deep, long, wet kiss.

When they broke apart they were both breathless. He whispered, while staring into her eyes that were twinkling with love and happiness, "You're late, baby girl."

"I wanted to look perfect for you."

He moved back and looked her up and down. "Still the sexiest woman alive."

She chuckled with giving him a soft smile. "That makes us quite a couple since there is no man who is sexier than my man."

Giving her a tender look he reached for her hand. "Lets see if they gave our table away."

As they walked inside he laughed a little and handed her the flowers before saying "You distracted me so much I forgot, here you go, beautiful."

"Merci beaucoup," she said with a soft smile.

He growled at her and kissed her temple before opening the door for her, and letting her walk in before him. Once inside he wrapped his arm around her and they made their way to the maitr'd.

Derek said "Table for 2. The Morgans. We're a little late."

"Yes, sir. That's fine. We're running a little late tonight anyway. There will be a short wait, if you'd like to go to the bar."

So they made their way there, both smiling, and had some drinks while they waited for their table to be called. Sitting on a stool, Derek kept his hand on Penelope's knee as they chatted. They didn't talk at all about Kevin.

Lynch needed to stay in the past. They were all about their future now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was magical but by the time they were eating dessert it was hard for Penelope to think about anything but seeing Derek naked. Her face felt extremely warm and every time she raised her eyes from her plate she would feel her blush deepen when she looked into his dark, shimmering with heat, eyes.

Finally she dropped her fork with a clatter. "I couldn't eat another bite."

"Would you like to go listen to some music? The night is still young, sweetheart."

"I really hope you're joking."

Derek chuckled. "Woman, don't we want a nice first date? Who knows, it might be our only date before I make you my wife."

She smiled sweetly at him. "This date has been phenomenal so far but I think the next phenomenal part of it should be at your place. Unless you're not in the mood for some sugar, sugar lips?"

"Mmm, hush, I'm over here going out of my head. That's how in the mood I am for your sugar."

"So get the waiter and pay the bill already before I crawl over this table and straddle you right there."

"Penelope, you are one, naughty, perfect, bad, bad girl."

"And don't you ever forget it, sug."

Thought it took only fourteen minutes before the bill was settled and they were inside of his SUV, it felt like hours to Penelope. As soon as Derek climbed in his side of the vehicle she was all over him.

Their mouths joined in a wild kiss as Derek pressed Penelope back against her window. Her hands massaged down his chest and then up and under his shirt, making him moan as her fingers found his abs. Then one hand slid down over the bulge in his jeans.

Derek broke their kiss. He sucked in a hissing breath as his head fell back. "So long. So damn long I wanted you to touch me like that, baby girl."

She kept rubbing against him. "Should have said so."

With a small smile he moved back. "Mmm, enough, lets get home and do this right."

"You mean you're not gonna ravish me right here and right now?" she teased "Talk about building me up just to let me down."

"Quiet, naughty girl. If I took you right here and right now the cops would get called on us for sure because of all the screaming."

"I'm sure anyone walking by would surely realize it was all in_ pleasure_."

With a grin on his lips he started the SUV. "Buckle up. You've never seen me drive the way I'm gonna drive to get us home tonight."

Derek was just kidding though. He'd never drive like a he was chasing an unsub with his precious baby girl in the car.

XXXXXXXXX

They were kissing frantically while parked in his garage. Derek was dying to strip her dress off so he could look at, massage, lick, suck and nibble her gorgeous tits but he couldn't for the life of him get her dress off her. He felt like he was a fumbling teenager again.

The haze of his lust was making his brain fogged and his fingers feel like all thumbs. "How do you," he panted "get this off?" as he reached around her while sucking on her earlobe.

"There's a clasp," Penelope panted back, her hands working at removing his belt.

"Where?" he gritted out, in frustration.

The top of this purple silk dress went around her neck like a strap but it wasn't loose enough to just pull off over her head. The fabric hugged her breasts like a second skin and didn't flair till the waist. He was about ready to rip this beautiful dress right down the middle of it and leave it in two pieces if he didn't find that stupid clasp.

Penelope whipped his belt off. She grabbed one of his hands and moved it around his waist. "There, baby."

His fingers found it, undid it and pulled down a zipper. The dress finally had some give and he eased the top of it over her head, peeling it down to feast his eyes upon a strapless black bustier that pushed her breasts up in delicious, tempting fashion.

He dived in like a starving man and Penelope let out breathy moans, holding the back of his head as he kissed all over the swells of her breasts, his hands massaging her heavy, large tits.

He freed them from the bra and cupped them in his hands. "God, you're so beautiful." He started licking her breasts, slowly with long strokes, as Penelope moaned and ran her hand down his back.

"Derek, please, I want you right now. I'm serious. Make love to me, please. I want you inside of me now. Please, Derek. Ohhhhh."

Her words spurred him on. He reached over so he could move her seat all the way back. She wiggled out of her panties. He moved on top of her, lifted her legs so her feet were on the dashboard, and soon he was sunk inside of her with one slow, sinful thrust.

She grabbed his shoulders and cried "Oh, yes, Derek!"

He was completely out of his mind by that point. All he knew was he wanted to stay in her warm heat forever. Thrusting hard and fast, it wasn't long till he was filling her with his warm and sticky cum. Then they were both panting and in shock at how fast it happened and where.

Penelope chuckled. She kissed his throat. "Every anniversary lets have sex in our car."

He gave her a very tender kiss, with tears in his eyes. "Anything for you, baby girl."

And that's just what they ended up doing for years and years afterwards.

THE END


End file.
